vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tod dem Teufel
Tod dem Teufel ist die vierzehnte Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundneunundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Kai übergibt Elena an Cade. Die soll als Tauschobjekt gegen den Dolch, der Cade töten kann, genutzt werden. Damon und Stefan überlisten Kai, sperren ihn im Kerker der Waffenkammer ein und holen den Dolch von ihm zurück. Als Caroline Kai um Rat fragt, wie die Zwillinge lernen können, ihre Kraft zu kontrollieren, muss sie feststellen, dass Kai die Energie, die in den Wänden des magischen Ortes steckt aufsaugt und stark genug ist, sich zu befreien. Als er Caroline außer Gefecht setzt und sich auf die Suche nach Lizzie und Josie macht, bringt das auch den Plan, Cade zu töten, durcheinander. Denn als Alaric bemerkt, dass seine Mädchen in Gefahr sind, schlägt er die Maxwell-Glocke nicht mehr weiter. Handlung Die Folge beginnt mit Damon, der tot neben seinem Körper steht. Cade kommt hinzu und verlangt den Dolch im Austausch gegen Elena, die Kai ihm übergeben hat. Währenddessen versucht Stefan sich bei Bonnie in den Ruinen von Enzos Hütte zu entschuldigen, aber sie ist nicht bereit ihm zu vergeben. Auch Enzo kann sie im Anschluss nicht davon überzeugen. In der Villa packt Stefan seine Tasche, um die Stadt zu verlassen, als Damon ihn um Hilfe wegen Elena bittet. In der Waffenkammer setzen die Zwillinge ihre Blumenkinderkleider in Brand und Caroline und Ric unterhalten sich darüber, wie sie mit dem Magieproblem der Kinder umgehen sollen. Stefan trifft auf Kai in einer Karaokebar. Er will den Dolch um Cade zu töten. Kai will Stefan stattdessen töten, was Damon verhindert indem er Kai das Genick bricht. Sie sperren ihn in eine Zelle in der Waffenkammer. Stefan bittet Ric um seine Hilfe. Damon und Stefan fahren zum Treffpunkt mit Cade, wo Stefan verrät, dass er Cade töten will, auch wenn das selbstmörderisch ist. Damon versucht ihn zu hindern, wird aber mit Eisenkraut ausgeschaltet. In einer Höhle am Wasserfall trifft Stefan auf Cade; Elenas Sarg ist auch dort. Cade weiß sofort, dass Stefan ihn mit dem Dolch töten will. Es kommt zum Kampf. Stefan kann die Oberhand gewinnen, als Ric im Glockenturm in der Stadt die Glocke schlägt. Als aber ein Notruf der Kinder ihn ablenkt, kann Cade das Blatt wenden. Damon kommt hinzu. Cade zwingt ihn zwischen Stefans und Elenas Seele zu wählen. Er kann nur eine retten. Um das zu bekräftigen, setzt er Elenas Sarg in Brand. Bonnie spürt aus der Entfernung, dass Elena in Gefahr ist. Da Damon nicht wählen will, bietet er sich selbst an. Cade verlangt, dass er sich selbst pfählt, was er vor den Augen Stefans tut. In der Waffenkammer konnte sich Kai unterdessen aus der Zelle befreien und sucht nun nach den Zwillingen um sie zu töten. Er erzählt Ric am Handy davon. Im Gewölbe unter der Waffenkammer scheitert Ric fast dabei, Kai zu töten, doch der dazukommenden Caroline gelingt es. Cade und Damon sind in einer Art Zwischenwelt. Cade will Damons Seele, aber Bonnie kommt hinzu. Die beiden messen ihre Kräfte. Gerade als Bonnies Kräfte schwinden, gelingt es Stefan den abgelenkten Cade zu erstechen. Als alle wieder zu sich kommen ist auch Damon wieder lebendig. Später trinken Stefan und Damon zusammen am Auto und Damon versucht seinen Bruder zum Nachdenken zu bringen, ob er wirklich Mystic Falls verlassen will. Ric erzählt Caroline unterdessen, dass er aus der Waffenkammer eine Schule für Kinder wie seine Töchter machen will und bittet Caroline um ihre Unterstützung. Kurz darauf kommt Stefan und macht Caroline einen neuen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. Unterdessen findet sich Kai mit schweren Ketten an einen Stuhl in einer Karaokebar wieder, in der immer dasselbe Lied gespielt wird. Bonnie hat eine neue Gefängniswelt für ihn erschaffen. Bevor sie ihn dort zurücklässt, erfährt sie noch von ihm, dass die Hölle nicht – wie gedacht – mit Cade zerstört wurde. Stattdessen hat nun eine noch bösere Person dort die Leitung, eine Person, die sie gut kennen: Katherine Pierce! : Quelle: vampirediaries-news Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (kein Auftritt) *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John (Geist) Nebendarsteller * Wolé Parks als Cade * Chris Wood als Kai Parker * Tierney Mumford als Lizzie Saltzman * Lily Rose Mumford als Josie Saltzman Trivia * Antagonisten: Kai Parker und Arcadius 'Gestorben' * Damon Salvatore - von sich selbst gepfählt (kurzzeitig) * Arcadius - mit einem Knochendolch von Stefan Salvatore getötet Galerie Siehe auch en: It's Been a Hell of a Ride Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8